This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays that have thin-film transistors.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers include displays for presenting information to users.
Displays such as organic light-emitting diode displays have an array of pixels based on light-emitting diodes. In this type of display, each pixel includes a light-emitting diode and thin-film transistors for controlling application of a signal to the light-emitting diode.
If care is not taken, the thin-film transistor circuitry of a display may exhibit excessive transistor leakage current, insufficient transistor drive strength, poor area efficiency, hysteresis, non-uniformity, and other issues. It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved electronic device displays.